


Lost & Found

by milkandhoney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/pseuds/milkandhoney
Summary: Hello! I read that you like Creature Fic, Wing Fic, Veelas, Cat/Kneazles and walks in the snow, so I tried to include them all in one, using (what I hope) are colors you like! I had fun drawing this, so I hope you like it. Have a very Happy Holiday season, Lim!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marshview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshview/gifts).



Fond of strays, Harry's used to finding creatures in the snow.

He just wasn't expecting one to be allergic to the other.

(But he'll bring them both home.)


End file.
